Les enfants de Londres
by Rin Ryuno
Summary: Londres,1870. Les industriels font grandir leurs entreprises,les usines fument,le commerce évolue et la classe ouvrière reste oubliée et négligée par les bourgeois. Haley,une petite orpheline de 12 ans et sa bande d'amis luttent pour que la conditions des enfants ouvriers s'améliorent. Haley va faire la rencontre d'un homme qui va changer sa vie et celle de ses amis pour toujours
1. Chapter 1

Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns foncés,vêtue d'une longue robe bleu de bourgeoise qui ne laissait pas apparaître ses pieds,de bijoux étincelants s'avança vers une barrière cassée. Elle posa sa délicate main sur cette barrière et tenta de passer au dessus. Après une dizaine de minutes,un rire se fit entendre. La petite file relava la tête vers une autre petite fille,assise en haut de la barrière et s'exclama avec mécontentement :

-Haley ! Pourrais-tu m'aider au lieu de rire ainsi ?!

-excuse moi Lyra,c'est que,tu me fais rire !

-Le malheur des autres te fais beaucoup trop rire ma chère amie.. Soupira Lyra

-Seulement des gens plus importants que moi ! Ricana la petite, Que fais-tu là toi ? Tu dis toujours que tu déteste ces quartiers. Interrogea la petite en sautant à terre

-C'est une question bien idiote,je viens te voir évidemment !

-Depuis l'orphelinat,nos vies sont différentes et je suis sûre que tes nouveaux parents n'aiment pas savoir que t'es ici

-Tu n'as pas tord Haley. Dit l'enfant en nettoyant rapidement sa robe

-T'es bien la seule de nous deux à avoir été adoptée héhé.. Ria nerveusement Haley

-Tu t'es enfuie ?! Tu ne me l'as jamais dis ! Et moi qui m'étonne de te voir ainsi !

-J'ai plein de connaissances ici,même si…Avoir une famille me plairait bien. Tu connais enfin l'identité de ton père alors ?

-Oui,il s'appelait Crawford Starrick et…

-MADEMOISELLE LYRA !

-Et voilà mon heure… Soupira cette dernière

-Haha ! Reviens quand tu peux ! Ria Haley

La petite brune passa la main dans ses cheveux et adressa un « au revoir » d'un petit geste de main à son amie quand elle remarqua que cette dernière était blessée,mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit,Haley sauta par dessus la barrière et disparut dans les ténèbres de la ruelle.

Le soir venu,Haley sortait d'un bar en courant,suivit par deux autres enfants. Le propriétaire,couteau à la main,criait des insultes et ordonna à des hommes de pourchasser les pauvres enfants. Haley était devant,vêtue de grandes bottes,un pantalon fourré à la hâte dans ses bottes et d'une veste noire à capuche déchirée en bas. L'un des deux autres était vêtu d'une veste rouge vraiment grande,d'un béret tombant sur les yeux tandis que le dernier du trio portait une vielle chemise blanche bien trop grande. Haley lança d'un air moquer :

-Eh Lenny !

-Oui ? Répondit ce dernier en réajustant son béret

-Tu crois que ces grands tas nous rattrapent ?

-Haley ! Ils nous suivent plus ! Ils..Ils ont pris une autre rue ! Lança le troisième

-Owen ! Ne nous stresse pas comme sa ! Gronda Lenny

Arrivés au bout de la rue,les pauvres enfants furent pris au piège par une dizaine d'hommes,ceux qui les avaient poursuivis. A leur yeux,ces enfants n'étaient que des moustiques,énervants mais surtout destinés à être écrasés. Le trio n'avait visiblement aucune chance contre une dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Haley glissa un regard a Lenny avant de lancer un couteau dans l'épaule d'un des hommes et le trio infernal s'élança vers le mur. Owen,n'arrivant pas à imiter les deux autres qui grimpaient comme des singes,devait attendre qu'Haley lui tende la main,une fois ceci fait,la petite laissa Lenny aider Owen. Au moment où elle allait continuer sa montée,une force l'entraîna à terre : Un des hommes avaient attrapé un bout de tissu qui tombait de sa veste et avait tiré. Haley cria aux garçons de s'enfuir et sortit une pauvre lame de sa poche. Un des hommes la frappa en pleine tête avec une planche ramassée sur le sol. La pauvre enfant s'effondra et songea que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle avait crié sur les garçons.

Ces enfants étaient tous des orphelins,cependant ils avaient fais le choix de ne pas rester enfermé à attendre des parents qui ne viendraient pas. Dirigés par Haley,la petite bande comptait 6 enfants. Ils se battaient comme ils pouvaient pour aider les enfants des usines et survire. Haley ne l'avait jamais dis,mais pour avoir toutes les armes que les enfants ont,elle a tué. Sans le savoir,elle était l'ennemi de l'ordre de sa meilleure amie Lyra. Elle espérait une chose : Que son précieux pistolet,qu'elle avait mit longtemps à avoir,était toujours accroché à son pantalon.

Haley ouvrit les yeux,éblouie par le soleil. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était ni « chez elle »,ni qu'elle était morte,ni qu'elle était toujours dans une rue froide : Elle était dans un lit,de peur elle se leva rapidement. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Que l'orphelinat l'ait trouvé. Machinalement,elle porta sa main à l'emplacement où logeait habituellement son cher pistolet,par chance,il était toujours à sa place ! Elle le prit en main et vérifia sa charge,après quoi,elle ouvrit la porte silencieusement. Elle se trouva dans un petit couloir,en face d'elle,une porte était ouverte. Elle s'adossa contre le mur près de cette porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Un homme brun portant un haut-de-forme était en train de parler avec une dame,qui lui ressemblait d'ailleurs. Perturbée,elle se laissa glisser le long du mur,elle posa sa tête entre ses genoux et laissa tomber son pistolet près de ses pieds. Où avait-elle atterrit ? pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec Lenny ou encore Lyra ? Une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue : Elle s'imaginait le pire. Etre forcée à travailler,être battue ou bien pire. Les adultes n'étaient rien d'autre que des brutes sans coeur à ses yeux et l'idée qu'un jour elle devienne comme eux la terrifiait encore plus.

-Belle arme petite,je n'ai jamais vue une fillette en posséder une pareille. Fit une voix au dessus d'elle.

Paniquée,Haley se releva et brandit un couteau,elle en avait beaucoup sur elle,face à l'homme. Prenant son air le plus méchant,elle s'écria

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? J'vous préviens,je vais mal si cela me convient pas !

-Fort caractère en plus. Ria l'homme. Ne t'en fais pas,je ne te ferais rien,tu peux ranger ton arme.

-Je vous crois pas ! Répliqua furieusement la petite en serrant encore plus son couteau

-Ecoute,je sais qui tu es,les enfants parlent beaucoup de toi. Répondit calmement l'homme

-Vraiment ? Questionna l'enfant en baissant son couteau

-Oui vraiment. Je t'ai vu tenir tête à ses Templiers,tu mérite mieux que ta condition.

-Templiers ? C'est quoi ce truc ? C'est les gens avec des croix bizarres de partout ?

-Quelle description dis-moi ! Se moqua avec gentillesse l'homme. Comment t'expliquer…Ceux qui font travailler les enfants

-Oh,au moins j'ai le nom de mes ennemis maintenant ! Mais je n'ai pas le vôtre monsieur.

-Oh excuse-moi,je suis Jacob Frye. Et toi tu es Haley c'est sa ?

-Tout juste monsieur Jacob !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler « monsieur » tu sais,même si ce surnom me va parfaitement

-D'accord!

-Tu dis détester les Templiers ?

-Oui ! Même que j'en ai déjà tuer !

Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de livrer son plus grand secret,elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et baissa les yeux.

-C'était un secret ? Interrogea Jacob

Haley n'osa rien dire,elle n'avait même pas dit à Lyra ce secret,même pas à Lenny ou aux autres. Se sentant stupide elle recula de quelques pas et se heurta au mur.

-Je vais te dire le mien alors.

La petite redressa la tête et regarda droits dans les yeux cet homme mystérieux

-Je suis un Assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

« Assassin » Ce titre sonnait comme un coup de fusil pour la petite. La seule chose qu'elle savait de ses parents et,que la responsable de l'orphelinat lui avait révélé c'était qu'ils étaient des Assassins. La responsable lui en avait parler pendant des heures,sans vraiment révéler grand-chose.

-Mes parents…étaient sa aussi. Avoua timidement Haley

-Ils sont donc morts..

-Sous mes yeux par dessus le marché. Par les gens que tu as dis tout à l'heure !

-Je vois…

Jacob se retourna et marcha en réfléchissant dans le couloir. Haley,encore perdue,repéra une fenêtre. Jacob se tourna vers la petite et lui dit :

-Je viendrai te trouver,je vais te promettre quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda l'enfant,méfiante

-Je trouverai l'identité de tes parents

-Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

-Si je peux t'éviter de finir comme les autres enfants orphelins,je le ferai.

Pour la première fois de sa vie,Haley faisait confiance à un adulte. Même si à ses yeux,il y avait forcément une mauvaise contrepartie à cette promesse. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se hissa de l'autre côté,elle regarda Jacob et lui adressa un « merci » et s'en alla. Quand à Jacob,il entra d'un air pressé dans la pièce où l'attendait sa soeur,afin de lui poser certaines questions.

Haley marchait pensive dans la rue tout en jouant avec les bandes appliquées sur ses bras et ses mains : Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Ces questions étonnèrent la petite,elle ne s'était jamais demandé de telles choses. Elle arriva devant la barrière cassée,quand soudain un main se posa délicatement sur son épaule : Lenny.

-Haley ! Tu étais où ?!

-Depuis quand on s'inquiète pour moi ici ? Soupira Haley

-Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas.

Le blond sous son béret avait un air tellement sérieux qu'il gêna Haley. Il y avait une sorte de construction faite de tout et n'importe quoi : Bois,plantes,pierres,papier… Haley poussa le drap qui servait de porte à cet abris. A l'intérieur,il y avait le petit Owen qui rangeait des journaux,une petite fille allongée sur un lit avec une bande autour la tête nommée Violet,un gamin qui faisait de la cuisine à en supposer l'odeur du nom de Buster,une fillette plus âgée qu'Haley appelée Mercy regardait,les bras croisés,un tableau sûrement fait de photos d'ennemis,une enfant qui portait le nom de Brittany s'occupait joyeusement d'un chat blessé et enfin,William,lisait un livre,assit sur le bord d'une commode à trois pieds,bricolée à plusieurs endroits. Haley cria « Bonjour » en entrant,une réplique joyeuse de « bonjour chef ! » se fit entendre. Lorsque qu'une petite voix se fit soudainement entendre derrière Haley et Lenny.

-Pardonnez-moi..Puis-je parler à Haley ? Je vous la rends vite..

-Oh,Lyra ! Excusez-moi tout l'monde,je reviens ! S'exclama Haley

Les deux petites s'adossèrent à la barrière cassée,au moment où,Jacob arrivait.

-Tu sais Haley,mon père,Monsieur Starrick,il a été assassiné !

-C'est triste dis-moi,pas différent de moi. Soupira la petite

-Je le sais,il m'a laissé une lettre apparemment et..

-Et quoi ?

-Elle dit que mon père souhaitait que je prenne sa place dans la société,la chef d'un ordre hum..je ne me rappelle plus le nom,les Templiers me semble-t-il. Avoua Lyra

-Hein ?! S'exclama l'autre,les yeux écarquillés

-Qu'y-a-t-il voyons ? Imagine-toi les possibilités ! Je pourrais sans aucun doute vous faire vivre convenablement.

Haley serra le poing et baissa les yeux,Jacob serra les dents et Lyra regarda son amie d'un air remplis d'espoir. Haley se demanda si elle devait suivre Lyra et,ignorer tout ce que ses parents avaient subis ou suivre Jacob,et en quelque sorte venger ses parents. Il ne suffit que de quelques instants pour que le destin d'Haley soit déterminé. Sans regarder son amie,elle leva la tête et déclara d'un air fier :

-Nous ne sommes pas des enfants riches,peut-être que c'est une bonne chose au final.. On peut faire ce qu'on veut,on a pas d'argent mais…Au moins on est pas obligé de vivre comme on nous le dicte. Pardonne-moi Lyra.

La petite tourna les talons,les yeux laissant échapper des larmes. Lyra partit en courant,fermement décidée à récupérer son amie d'une manière où d'une autre. Jacob profita de ce moment pour s'approcher d'Haley.

-Ah c'est toi M'sieur..

-Tu as fais un bon choix tu sais..

-Je penses aussi. Je veux devenir comme mes parents ! Je veux les venger de leurs morts inutiles !

-Tu es motivée dis-moi,donc tu viens avec moi ? Demanda Jacob en lui tendant sa main

-Oui seulement,je ne laisserai pas tomber mes amis ! Déclara la petite en posant sa main sur celle de Jacob

-Tu sais tes parents,c'étaient des gens bien,vraiment.

-Tu les connaissais ? S'étonna la gamine

-Pas personnellement mais les livres oui. Répondit l'homme en souriant. Ils s'appelaient Charles et Destiny Dewey.

-Oh…

-Ils avaient trouvé un grand trésor,c'est pour cela qu'ils sont morts tu sais..

-Je crois que j'aime plus les trésors alors. Déclara la petite en haussant les épaules

Jacob détacha rapidement son gantelet et le tendit fièrement à la petite

-Fais-moi plaisir et aime au moins ce trésor


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques années plus tard,la petite de 12 ans en avait 18. Durant toutes ces années,elle avait apprit à vivre dans sa nouvelle vie : Jacob et sa soeur ne l'avait jamais abandonnée,elle avait même finit par appelé l'homme « père ». Jacob et sa soeur Evie s'étaient chargés tant bien que mal d'élever Haley et de l'entraîner ainsi qu'assurer une meilleure vie aux autres enfants. Haley était devenue un Assassin très doué et avait même finit par totalement oublier Lyra,qui aujourd'hui,comme elle se l'était promit,remplace son père et traque le père de Haley. Pourquoi ? Afin de se venger de cet abandon. Cependant,un des enfants du groupe d'Haley avait rejoint Lyra : William. Haley avait longtemps éprouvé tant de haine qu'elle aurait été capable de le tuer si elle en avait eu l'occasion. C'est en un matin sombre que Haley fut chargée par son père d'une mission : De réduire à néant une usine directement reliée à l'ordre ennemi. La jeune fille,maintenant libre,s'empressa de retrouver son père sur le lieu-dit.

-Père ? Dois-je tuer le contremaître de cette usine ?

-Tu as compris,et détruire leur marchandise

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un produit dangereux qu'ils donnent aux enfants dans cette usine. Si les petits en prennent trop ils pourraient en mourir alors j'imagine que tu le fera sans tarder. Je t'enverrais tes amis, afin de récupérer les enfants

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire en partant faire ses affaires

-Je l'ai bien élevée quand même. Ria Jacob en allant chercher les autres jeunes gens

Haley pénétra dans l'usine par le toit,en prenant soin d'éliminer les tireurs. Elle vit le contremaître et se cacha derrière une caisse pour l'écouter. Elle fit un bond en arrière quand elle entendit les paroles du contremaître « Grand Maître Lyra arrive bientôt » Elle attrapa la jambe de l'homme,le plaqua au sol,le coinça entre ses jambes et mis sa lame entre ses yeux sans le toucher.

-Lyra viendra ici ?!

-Je ne parlera pas !

-Réponds ! Cria la jeune file en enfonçant un peu sa lame

-Aïe ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Hurla l'homme de douleur,elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre ! Je t'en supplie arrête !

-Merci bien ! Répondit la jeune fille en plantant sa lame en plein coeur de l'homme

Haley se releva et se chargea des autres hommes. Elle libéra les enfants un à un et les entraîna à l'entrée de l'usine où attendaient Lenny,Mercy,Buster et Violet. Haley leur adressa un rapide sourire et elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible afin de faire exploser la marchandise. Seulement,elle avait placer un explosif trop près d'une chose qui explosa à son tour,laissant échapper une épaisse fumée noire. Jacob et Lenny,ne voyant pas Haley revenir,s'élancèrent dans cette fumée. Haley,ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer,se laissa tomber contre un mur. Elle ferma progressivement les yeux. Jacob la rattrapa et,aider par Lenny,la porta dehors.

Seulement,à la sortie,Lyra et William brandissaient leurs pistolets en direction de Jacob,Haley et Lenny. Jacob,déterminé à protéger sa fille ,brandit à son tour une arme.

-Je vous conseille de lâcher cela très cher. Ordonna calmement William

Jacob s'exécuta et laissa tomber l'arme au sol. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas risquer la vie d'Haley. Cette dernière avait rouvert les yeux mais c'était faite silencieuse et ne bougeait pas

-Posez Haley à terre près de moi où je vous jure que je tue cette gamine ! S'exclama Lyra en attrapant fermement Violet qui,du haut de ses 15 ans ne pouvait faire grand-chose

Haley fit discrètement un clin d'oeil à son père qui la posa à terre,l'air sérieux et en même temps joyeux. Lyra s'apprêtait à prendre sa vielle amie dans ses bras quand celle-ci lui assena un violent coup de poing qui la fit tomber à terre. William se précipita à son chevet,laissant le temps à la petite troupe le temps de partir.

Haley s'installa sur le toit de chez elle et se mit à réfléchir : Devrait-elle mettre fin à la vie de sa vielle amie ou l'épargnée ?

Elle ferma les yeux en pensant que Lyra avait faillit tuer de sang froid son père,Lenny et Violet. Non,elle ne l'accepterai pas,elle devait donc se résoudre à terminer une ancienne amitié, afin de régler tout problème. Elle secoua la tête,elle avait trouvé sa famille,elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. A présent elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité,enfin une vie en dehors de la rue. Elle se redressa et se pencha de façon à voir se qu'il se passait en bas,elle aperçu sa vielle amie. Haley se redressa,rabattit sa capuche sur ses yeux et descendit du toit. Elle approcha furtivement de Lyra quand cette dernière s'arrêta. Haley,surprise,s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Lyra prena un air grave et annonça :

-Haley,je veux seulement que ta vie soit meilleure,si tu venais avec moi,tu ne serais plus obligée de tuer qui que ce soit et tu pourrais enfin te reposer…

Lyra n'avait en réalité qu'un but : Se servir de la jeune orpheline pour récupérer le trésor de ces parents. Elle était au courant,pour tout. En réalité,elle avait forcée la responsable de l'orphelinat à tout lui dire,absolument tout sous peine de faire fermer l'orphelinat. Sa famille traquait sans cesse celle d'Haley,tuant des gens inutilement. Pour finir tout ce cirque,Lyra avait comprit qu'elle devrait tuer son amie.

Haley regarda fixement Lyra et déclara en serrant les poings

-Jamais je ne viendrais avec toi ! Jamais je ne serais comme toi. Même si tu comptes pour moi,je ne te suivrais pas

Lyra se retourna,les yeux pleins de larmes

-Je t'en prie,cela éviterai la mort de plusieurs innocents ! Chuchota la jeune fille en tendant sa main vers Haley et en sortant discrètement un petit couteau derrière son dos

Haley frissonna. Elle venait de comprendre que si elle se rendait,des morts inutiles seraient évitées. Mais,si elle se rendait,son combat serait inutile. Fièrement en détournant le regard,elle répondit :

-On m'a déjà sauvé,je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides. Et je préfère m'en remettre à des gens honnêtes

Elle tourna les talons. Lyra,folle de rage,brandit sa petite arme et fonça sur son amie. Haley avait le sourire en coin,elle arrêta le bras de la jeune fille alors que son arme était à quelques millimètres de son visage. Lyra se retira et regarda sa nouvelle ennemie en souriant « Partie terminée Haley » s'exclama t-elle en faisant signe à une troupe de quinze hommes de s'occuper d'elle. Haley sortit précipitamment son pistolet et commença à tirer,malgré ses gestes habiles,d'autres hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle. Quand,par chance,les hommes tombèrent sous les lames de Jacob,Evie et Lenny. Lyra avait courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Haley,souhaitant la rattrapée,se prépara à partir mais elle fut arrêter par son père. Elle soupira de tristesse et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

-Haley,tu en as assez fais pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais…

-Mon frère à raison Haley,tu l'auras un autre jour.

-Il serait peut-être bien que tu te repose tu sais. Ajouta timidement Lenny

Haley fit un sourire en guise de réponse et rentra finir cette journée bien remplie.


End file.
